


A prom date, you and I?

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords), slothforgaywrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Prom, Prom fic, Solangelo Spring Ball 2020, my partner and i collaborated, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothforgaywrites/pseuds/slothforgaywrites
Summary: Nico and Will get ready for promI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicostolemybonesMy collab partner's tumblr is @sanderssideburns
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	1. Will

**Author's Note:**

> Will's pov: slothforgaywrites  
> Nico's pov: nicostolemybones

Will stood trembling with excitement. His heart reminding him with every loud thump that it was the day he has been impatiently waiting for. He felt jittery and anxious as he straightened his tie, face all flushed and smile stretched from one ear to the other.

Prom day.

The one day of the school year where everyone came together collectively to enjoy a night with their friends and dates. The one day Will refused to be fearful of homophobic remarks hushed in not so friendly tones because today was the day Will got to scream from the rooftops that his date was Nico Di Angelo.

Nico was the only truth in Will's life, the only constant. The only person that would make him feel better without fail. No matter what, the one thing Will knew for sure, is that Nico was home. Will loved him. Will never wanted to be without a home again.

His blue eyes peered back at him from the window hanging over his sink, showing him just how nervous he really was. Will didn't want to be nervous but he couldn't help. Too many times in his life good things turned bad but... No, he willed the thoughts away and focused on Nico. Nico was excited for today and Will was excited to spend today with Nico. He would never let a few anxious thoughts keep him from having the best date with the love of his life.

With that Will smiles, leaning in closer to the mirror, and starts dotting the concealer on any of his blemishes. He wants to look perfect, he wants to feel confident, so he wouldn't have any worries while he held Nico close and whispered how much he loves him into his ear while they dance.

He can't wait to dance with Nico, arms holding his boyfriends hips as they sway around the dance floor. The rest of the world shrinking away as they float around on cloud nine. As they drift in each other's arms safely.

Will looks at his pink suit and smiles, noticing how it brings out his natural blush, and it makes him blush darker. He knows Nico is going to love how he looks, he knows that Nico is going to look amazing too. Nico always looks amazing. He flushes a bright red just imagining Nico in his black suit, his undershirt matching Will's suit. Will looks at his own undershirt, black, matching Nico. He loves that. 

He loves that they feel safe together, comfortable with matching their prom outfits. It's pretty cheesy but the thought alone makes Will's nerves settle. Nico is choosing to be seen with him, he wants to be seen with him and isn't trying to hide it. He knows Nico will protect him and he knows he would do anything to protect Nico.

He doesn't need to worry, they'll be safe. 

Nico always protects him, sometimes without even realizing. All Nico has to do is smile at times and Will's anxiety will ease. A single smile is all it takes sometimes for Will to feel safe. Will loves feeling safe because of Nico. Will loves feeling cared about because of Nico. Will honestly loves anything because of Nico.

Will giggles to himself and whispers, "I'm so whipped." 

He continues with his makeup, adding a bit of glitter to his eyelids to make them pop, not enough to be obvious but enough for Nico to see when they're face to face. He wants his eyes to pop because he knows Nico loves his eyes. 

He loves Nico's eyes too. How soft and familiar they are. Their warmth makes Will feel giddy inside. Everytime Nico looks at him with those gentle brown eyes, Will feels a little more in love.

Will loves everything about Nico. He loves his kindness, even when Nico doesn't always openly show it. Will loves his humor, his late night thoughts, and even his crude inappropriate jokes. Will laughs thinking about them. Will especially loves how genuine Nico is. How Nico is true with his feelings, he doesn't always show or talk about them, but when he does, Nico is truthful. Will loves that. 

Will loves knowing he can trust Nico no matter what. He knows Nico would never hurt him, or lie to him about something important, or do something to break his trust. Will loves that stability. Will loves having something, someone, to trust with no doubt in the back of his mind.

Will trusts Nico, he loves him, and he wants tonight to be the most perfect night. Because Nico deserves that. Will likes to think he deserves it too.

After all the shit and pain they have gone through, a night of love and joy is just what the doctor ordered. Will should know, he's the one who wrote the doctor note after all.

He glances at his phone, beaming at his lockscreen that's a picture of them together smiling, and checks the time. It's still way too early to be dressed and almost ready to leave. It makes him flustered that he's so nervous. 

The thing is, he can't calm down, because he's so fucking excited. He's excited to hold Nico’s hand, see him all dressed up, and spend the night dancing with him and loving him freely and without any fear.

Tonight is about having fun and Will refuses to let anything ruin that for them. 

He runs a hand through his hair anxiously, thoughts going wild. He wonders how Nico is doing his hair, should he text him and ask? Maybe they should do matching hairstyles… No that's way too much. But he hopes Nico is happy with whatever hairstyle he chooses. Will looks at his hair, he should definitely keep it soft and fluffy, no hair products if he can. He wants Nico to be able to run his fingers through his hair… Will loves when he does that.

Will closes his eyes imagining it. He loves how warm Nico’s hands are. How soft they are when tangled in his wavy hair or cupping his cheek. Will feels his chest tighten in happiness. 

He hopes they have a lot of moments like that tonight. A lot of embraces, kisses, giggles, gentle looks, blushes, and happiness. He hopes with everything inside him that tonight is everything he wants it to be, for both of them.

A loud snap makes Will jump, but he laughs loudly when he realizes it was just the comb falling off the sink. He picks it up and starts brushing his hair, giggling a little at how it fluffs out in funny angles. 

Nico would tease him about it before running his fingers through it and kissing him, saying how much he loves Will. It almost makes Will tempted to keep it how it is but he decides against it quickly because he would rather Nico tease him in private. He would also love for Nico to see him and immediately know how much effort Will put in to make himself look good. He wants Nico to know he cares enough to put in that extra effort.

Will starts actually styling his hair now, brushing it back into a neat simple look. He isn't very good at hair anyway, so he's pretty happy with how it ends up. Even if it isn't very impressive. 

He takes a deep breath and looks at himself fully, taking a step back. His pink suit is still crisp and fresh, the black shirt underneath ironed straighter than Will’s sexuality, and his face looks soft. He smiles, dimples popping up among the array of freckles. He can't help it, Will shoots himself finger guns, “lookin good Solace.” He says to himself with a semi confident chuckle. He feels good and he's more excited than ever for Nico to see him.

In a rush, Will leaves his room, triple checking anxiously to make sure he has everything he needs. Wallet, phone, stim toy… He pats himself down and runs out the door. He immediately runs back in remembering an extremely crucial thing he forgot, his shoes. 

After slipping them on he's off again, practically running to where their prom is being held and he holds his breath upon entering.

Because there's Nico.

Nico smiles, eyes beautiful and staring at Will. Will can feel his heart speed up, but not with anxiety this time… but with love and warmth and all things good.

Will can't believe he was so nervous before, because now he's here, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Nico seems happy and content. Will plans on doing everything he can to keep that happy look on his face.

Will loves him, he knows that, it's his single truth. But right now he can feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love the longer they stare at each other. Nico’s eyes warm, giving Will the reassurance he needs for the last bit of his anxiety to slowly melt off. 

They're here, standing in the middle of their prom, and safe together. Will smiles and takes Nico in, his eyes, hairs adjourned with flowers, and suit. Will smiles at his suit. It's black and makes the pink undershirt stand out beautifully. Hell, everything is standing out beautifully because Nico is wearing it. Nico looks beautiful, more than beautiful. He looks gorgeous and handsome and… and cute? 

Will can't think of the perfect word to describe him other than beautiful. Absolutely beautiful and he grows more beautiful somehow the longer he's smiling.

Nico is smiling and it makes Will glow gently, eager to be with him and hold his hand and dance the night away.

Because they can.

Because this is their night and their turn for that happily ever after they deserve.


	2. Nico

He loved Will. Of that, he was sure. Out of all the things in all of the world, his love for Will was his only objective truth.

It was everything about him, from the way he smiled to the way he laughed. When Will would smile, the corner of his mouth would quirk up and his eyes would light up before his whole face would relax into a wide smile, one where the freckles on the bridge of his nose would crinkle, one where his cheeks would dimple either side in a way that had Nico wanting to grab his face and kiss them both before worshipping every last freckle on his face. Each freckle was like a star in the night's sky, constellations and nebulae, and Nico was a sailor lost at sea, guided home into Will's safe arms by the ever-constant freckles on his face. Love alters not. Nico couldn't help but think of sonnet 116 whenever he looked at Will. He was so sure of his love for Will. Will's laugh. Will's laugh was music, the best kind of music, full and loud. He wasn't a songbird when he laughed, rather he snorted and wheezed and giggled in a way that made him tear up, his whole body shook, the blood flooded his cheeks until they were a ruddy wine pink to the tips of his ears, until the blotchy blush spread down his neck and reached the constellations on his back and chest.

Nico had spent so long in the bathroom already, trying to figure out how to wear his hair- he'd scrubbed the gel out twice and given up, and he was about to grab the straighteners when his sister Hazel leapt up from her seat on his bed, reminding him that his curls were beautiful, putting two simple braids either side and tying them at the back, weaving in daisies. She still had her nightie and bonnet on- after all, it was five am and way too early for Nico to be getting ready and he was probably going to sweat too much and have to shower again and ruin his hair. Nico would do his best to return the favour, although he'd probably call somebody in to spend the time to braid her hair correctly.

And his suit, his suit was black, cut crisp and ironed out straight, tailored exactly to his measurements. It complimented his rich olive skin, and the baby pink shirt, pleated at the front, worked well. Nico wasn't one to wear pink, but it was going to compliment Will's suit, and if he was honest, it suited him, and he liked the colour connotations for himself. He'd decided on the bow tie, black, of course, with gold trimmings like the gold of Will's glow. But he quickly took it off- he wanted to match Will, wanted to be cheesy, so he put on his black tie and undid it and repeated the process for at least ten minutes before deciding it looked good. 

He wore a small amount of eyeliner, just to bring out the deep glass brown of his eyes, and perhaps distract from the still reddened acne scars on his cheeks. He didn't mind them, of course, they were natural- he just loved his dark brown eyes, and wanted them to stand out the most today. He knew Will liked his eyes, loved the way Will would look him in the eyes, his blue ones scanning between Nico's eyes in search of Nico's feelings. And Nico would always melt under the concern and sincerity in them, would melt in the way Will's salt damaged curls felt beneath his fingers, dry, but so soft, like cat fur, but longer, and a sunrise blond. 

Nico was nervous of everything about today, from the fact he was ready so early, to the fact he was arriving alone, and what if Will was late or what if Will was sick and couldn't make it-

He must have been pale with anxiety, because Hazel had made him sit down. He took a moment to look at the shake of his hands, attempting to will the shake away. His skin had finally lost the unhealthy ghostly tone- the way that his rich skin would seem to have a translucent mottled appearance, almost greyed with the sallow pallor that had taken over. He'd looked so ill, like a ghost, not white, but intangible, or like a corpse, like there was no blood beneath his skin, his tan faded enough that his olive skin looked dull. Not white, far from white- after all, his olive complexion was there to stay- but it looked ashen. His skin was a warm tan, the olive undertones seeming to almost glow with vitality now- like it once had when he was a child.

He was so happy.

He knew that the moment he arrived, he'd be unable to breathe. He knew- he knew he'd get that sudden surge of life inside the pit of his stomach, fluttering out of his chest like caged songbirds- he knew he'd be unable to help the goofy smile that crossed his expression as he found himself looking at Will. Because Will was stunning, Will was pretty, Will was handsome, and Will was beautiful. There wasn't many men that Nico considered beautiful, but Will? Will was beautiful. He was beautiful when he laughed so hard he hiccupped light butterflies and he was beautiful when he cried over puppies. And he was beautiful when his glow shifted into warm ambers and sunrise yellows, and he was tragically beautiful when they shifted into sunset oranges and dark ambers. Will was beautiful, stunning, acne scars to match Nico's own.

Nico wanted Will to know that he was beautiful, that his soft features were kind and reassuring, that his flesh was beautiful over every pound of flesh beneath, over every pale bone and every bloody muscle, over every thin tendon and every working organ. Nico didn't always have faith in the gods, but he believed in them with his whole being and vitality when he saw Will's baby blue eyes, the way that Will was so beautiful, so angelic, so goddamn handsome, that there was no way he hadn't been delicately crafted by the gods themselves.

Will was so kind, so loving, so tender, in the way he'd hesitate before every kiss and the way he'd cup Nico's jaw with the softest touch, to silently wait for Nico's consent before kissing him so tenderly, so lovingly, that Nico could feel every ounce of emotion behind it. Nico knew he was loved, in the way Will closed his eyes and sighed, in the way Will held Nico close long after the kiss had ended.

Will was so genuinely kind, so loving, so considerate and so talented. Nico had never been more sure of anything more than this as he slipped the gold ring inside of his jacket's inside pocket. 

He looked in the mirror one last time, before changing back to the bow tie. Maybe he wouldn't match Will today, and maybe that wouldn't matter- because he knew- he knew, looking at his reflection, that the small accent of gold would be a comfort whilst he travelled, like Will was right there, always, close to his heart.

He'd never been more nervous, and he was sure he'd be more nervous in the future, but right now, he knew that his nerves were a precursor to something good, that today, he would unlock a future he once would have only dreamed of. He found himself not particularly caring what anybody would have to say. Will was his king tonight.

And he waited hours, hours until finally- finally, he was able to sit inside the slick black limo he'd hired, finally able to anxiously count down every second until he arrived. He was so wrapped up in his anxiety that he hadn't the chance to think- but as soon as he stepped out, as soon as he calmed his breath and looked up, everything stopped.

Will was ethereal. He was breathtaking, stunningly beautiful, stood there nervously in his baby pink suit and his black shirt. And their eyes locked. Nico felt as though his feet moved on their own, unable to think of anything, anything other than Will, beautiful, kind, loving Will- and he knew more than anything else in this world that he was going to love this boy with his whole soul, knew that he was going to hold this boy and never let go, knew that he was going to marry this boy.

Will was the sun, the sunrise, and the sunset. Will was the warmth across the shadows. Will was the embracing light and comforting heat of the soft golden glow of every morning and every evening, he was the fire that kickstarted Nico's heart, and he was the ray of light that bathed every worshipper in his luxurious golden glow- the giver of life. Being with Will was a religious experience.

"Hey," he punched out in a stuttered breath, reaching his hand out with a genuine, heartfelt smile, "care to dance, sunshine?"


	3. Nico's bow tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if these are too big/distorted!!!If anyone knows how to make them smaller let me know!!!


End file.
